Sweet Nothings
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: Prompt. "All you need to do is ask and I'll take you away from here." Harry/Ianto slash


**Sweet Nothings**

Pairing(s): Jack/Ianto, Harry/Ianto, slight Jack/Gwen

Warning(s): Male/Male relationship, slight Jack/Gwen bashing

Prompt: 5 Sweet Nothings of 100 Drable Table

* * *

><p>They were so wrapped up in each other it was painful.<p>

Ianto stared forlornly as the bride was guided lovingly across the dance floor by his lover. Didn't they realize what that looked like to everyone? Didn't they care that the groom was standing on the sideline with a heartbroken expression on his face?

He sighed and downed another glass of champagne, smiling bitterly as he listened to Rhys's great aunt gripe about Gwen being a harlot.

"A penny for your thoughts?" a soft voice asked and he looked up. Harry stood there with a small bemused smile, tie undone, jacket thrown away somewhere, and looking completely at ease. How Ianto wished he looked the same.

"I doubt they're worth that much," the Welshman snorted softly.

Harry frowned. "Well, in England they're worth quite a bit, but I'm not sure how you lot do it in Wales."

"We do it quite well, thank you," Ianto stated shortly before mentally groaning at the slight innuendo.

The other man didn't even bat an eye. "I'm sure you do. Very well from what I hear. Would you like to dance?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow at the change in topic. "Excuse me?"

"Would you like do dance?" Harry repeated, holding out a hand to the other. "A simple question really."

"Yes, it is, but-", Ianto started but was cut off as Harry grabbed his hand and started dragging him out to the corner of the dance floor.

"Brilliant!" The British man was practically beaming as he stopped, settling his hands on Ianto's waist and drawing the other man flush up against him. "I've wanted to do this for ages!"

"Harry…" Ianto sighed softly, refusing to let his gaze travel up. He let his hands rise up to rest lightly on the other's broad shoulders, definitely not feeling the rippling muscles beneath him.

"Oh, don't start on me now love. Not when I've finally got you in my arms, dancing the night away."

"We're not even moving," Ianto pointed out, turning when he caught Jack and Gwen out of the corner of his eye. He sighed when they began to sway lightly, turning around until Harry's broad form was blocking them from sight.

"You look lovely tonight. Even more so than usual if that's possible," Harry commented lightly. "I feel like I should ask you to be my plus one to all future weddings."

"I'm tired, sweaty, and trying to drink enough so that I don't have to remember this night; I hardly look lovely."

"Hey," fingers gripped his chin lightly, directing his face to look up into serious emerald eyes. "You practically put this wedding back together after an alien decided today would be a fun day to have a little hell spawn. The fact that you haven't dropped in exhaustion is mind boggling and only enhances how strong you really are. You are the most beautiful person in this room."

A blush crept onto his face and Ianto struggled to keep his blank mask on. "You should keep your sweet words to yourself or save them for someone more appropriate."

"Like who, Gwen?" Harry frowned darkly. "I'm not Jack, Ianto; I don't know what I have to do to get you to understand that. I won't tell you I love you and then go off and flirt with the next person I see."

"Don't say that," the Welshman whispered. "Don't."

"Don't say what? That I love you? I'm not about to do that, I love you. I love you! I love you for who you are, for the little things that make you you! I don't flirt with you just because I want a shag on the nearest surface but because I want you to realize that I'm here!" Harry growled, dipping his head lower to rest his forehead against the other's.

Ianto felt his breath catch in his throat at the intense look in the other's eye. "Please don't…" he breathed, shuddering lightly. "I can't…"

"Yes you can," Harry whispered, bringing a hand to cup the Welshman's cheek lovingly. "I'll wait as long as you need but you have to take the first step. Stop this unhealthy relationship before it kills you. All you need to do is ask and I'll take you away from here. I'll help you the whole way."

They spun around again and Ianto tore his gaze away and looked around. He spotted Tosh sitting with Owen, positively glowing with happiness. She waved when she spotted him looking, nodding encouragingly. They spun again and he spotted Rhys, who gave him a sad smile when he caught his eye. They spun once more and Ianto looked back.

He swallowed heavily, feeling his heart beating in his ears. "I want…"

Harry gave a gentle smile. "Yes love?"

"I want…"

"Ianto!" Jack called out, walking briskly over to the pair with a panicked look on his face.

"I want…I want to go."

Grinning, Harry wrapped his arms firmly around the Welshman and leaned down to for a chaste kiss. He felt the familiar tug in his navel and the last thing he saw before the feeling of being sucked into a tube settled was Jack with his gun aimed at him, a look of anguish in his eyes.


End file.
